


The Last Two Dragons

by Yensdany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Rape, Sex, Sexism, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yensdany/pseuds/Yensdany
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen und ihre eineiige Zwillingsschwester Elaena, leben in einer Welt wo nur eines zählt.The Game of Thrones.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
Die Geschichte startet in einer stürmischen Nacht auf Drachenstein.

Viele liefen in den Gemächern der Königin Rhaella Targaryen hektisch herum. Der König, Aerys Targaryen der ll saß am Rande des Bettes in der die Königin angestrengt ihre Kinder zur Welt brachte.

Von draußen konnte man den mächtigen Donner und die enormen Wellen die brachen hören, es war ein Sturm wie schon seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr.

Durch den ganzen Trubel entstand eine mächtige Unruhe doch auf einmal waren alle still, dass einzige was man hören konnte waren schreie. Das erste Kind war da.

Alle waren gespannt ob es ein Prinz oder eine Prinzessin ist. Als der Maester das Baby nahm verkündete er stolz das es ein Mädchen sei. Aerys nahm das schreiende Baby in seine Arme und betrachtete sie ausgiebig.

Sie war das Schönste was er je gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine Frau und er so etwas schönes herschaffen haben.

Die kleine Prinzessin schrie kräftig aus dem Halse und der König wusste das sie eine starke Kräftige Anführerin werden wird, mit ihrem Temperament. Aerys strich über ihre kurzen Blonden Haare. Und war wie in Trance.

Der König war so mit der kleinen Prinzessin beschäftigt das er garnicht bemerkte das die Königin bereits schon fast das zweite Kind auf die Welt gebracht hatte.

Mit den schreien der Königin kam er wieder zu sinnen und gab sein Baby in die Hände eines Maesters und wand sich seiner Königin zu.

Er nahm ihre Hand und unterstützte sie bei der Geburt des zweiten Kindes.  
Der König war so stolz auf seine Königin. Sie schenkte ihm das schönste Geschenk das er sich je vorstellen konnte.

Nach einem Großen schrei kam auch das zweite Kind und alle waren gespannt ob es denn auch ein Mädchen sei.

Der Maester verkündige stolz das es ebenfalls ein Mädchen sei und der König konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Die Königin wurde versorgt und der König durfte währenddessen die beiden Kinder in seinen Armen halten. Eines auf dem rechten Unterarm und das andere Links.

Die Maester und Helfer gingen Stück für Stück aus dem Raum bis nur noch eine weitere Person in den Gemächern des Paares war.

Aerys betrachtete seine Kinder ausgiebig und bemerkte das sie identisch waren.  
Beide hatten wunderschönes kurzes Silbernes Haar wie es üblich war bei den Targaryens. Ebenfalls hatten beide die gleiche Nasen, Ohren, Münder und Wangen.

Doch die Augen waren unterschiedlich das merkte er als er richtig hinsah.  
Eine hatte Grün Goldene Augen und die andere Lilane.

Die Königin wurde fertig versorgt und sprach zu ihrem König mit geschwächter Stimme, das sie eines halten möchte.

Er gab ihr eines und sie beobachteten beide ihre Kinder bis Rhaella fragte welches denn die Große sei.

Der König war ratlos und blickte zum Maester der daraufhin antwortete ,dass der König die kleine Prinzessin hielt, die Lilanen Augen hatte.

Die Königin fragte nachdenklich wie sie den ihre Kinder nennen sollen. Beide schauten ihre Kinder in den Armen an und eine stille kam auf, beide überlegten bis die Königin leise vor sich hin murmelte.

Aerys konnte nicht entziffern was sie sagte, er wollte gerade sie ansprechen als sie verständlicher den Namen Daenerys aussprach.

Sie sprach den Namen noch einmal lauter und der König grinste. Der Name war perfekt für sie. Nun brauchte sie noch eine für die kleine.

Er kuckte seine Prinzessin bedenkend an und überlegte. Es gab so viele wunderschöne Namen und dann wusste er es. Er schaute seine Königin grinsend an und schlug vor, wie denn der Name Elaena wäre.

Die König nickte und gab hinzu den Namen Sturmtochter. Aerys war begeistert von den Namen und stimmte zu. Beide sollten mit zweiten Namen Sturmtochter heißen damit sie immer wissen das sie in einer Unbeschreiblichen Nacht geboren wurden.

Der Maester den die beiden völlig vergessen haben lächelte und sprach dann, die beiden Namen der Prinzessinnen mit stolz aus.

Daenerys und Elaena Sturmtochter aus dem Hause Targaryen.

Beide konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen.  
Der Maester verabschiedete sich und lief zur Tür. Als er die Türe öffnete rammte ein Schwarz maskierter Mann ein Schwert in seine Brust und er fiel zu Boden.

Die Wachen vor den Gemächern lagen alle tot auf den Boden. Rhaella griff ihr Kind fest an die Brust und der König gab ihr das zweite Kind um seine Familie zu beschützen.

Er holte sein Schwert aus der Scheide und griff den Maskierten Mann an. Er wusste er musste diesen Kampf gewinnen. Für seine Familie.

Die beiden Männer Kämpften und im Raum konnte man die Schrei der Kinder und die Schwerter die aufeinander schlugen hören.

Die Königin versuchte ihre Babys zu beruhigen doch es hilf nichts. Währenddessen weiter gekämpft würde, sah sie eine Magd die zu ihr winkte. Die Magd wollte ihr signalisieren, dass sie kommen soll.

Sie ging leise aus dem Bett hinaus. Rhaella merkte wie ihre Beine zitterten und schwankten, da sie noch sehr erschöpft war von der Geburt. Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und lief leise aus dem Raum heraus.

Zum Glück drehte Aerys sich so um ,dass seine Königin ohne Probleme hinaus laufen konnte. Die Königin gelangte zur Magd und sie nahm ein Kind ab und bat das sie mit ihr gehen solle. Die Königin kuckte zurück zu ihrem König und zögerte.

Sie kann nicht ohne ihn gehen, was wäre wenn sie sich nie wieder sehen? Was wenn er sterben würde? Sie konnte das nicht zulassen. Die Magd bat sie noch ein zweites mal das die beiden dringend gehen müssten und ein Boot am Ufer für sie bereit steht.

Tränen liefen der Königin hinunter und sie flüsterte leise ein auf Wiedersehen und hoffte das es kein Abschied für immer sein wird.  
Sie drehte sich um und beide rannten mit den schreienden Kindern aus der Burg hinaus.

Hinter ihr hörte sie einen lauten Schrei und ein stumpfes Geräusch das auf dem Boden entsandt. Sie drehte sich eine Sekunde um und sah ihren Mann auf dem Boden verbluten. Sie stoß eine Schrei aus und ihre Augen waren angeschwollen rot von den Tränen.

Sie rannte nach unten zum Ufer und stiegen ins Boot in einer Ecke wo sie niemand finden konnte. Die Magd gab der Königin die Kinder und ruderte los.

Sie paddelte und die Königin war fassungslos. Wie konnte alles so schnell den Bach runter gehen? Keiner sagte etwas. Irgendwann sagte die Magd das sie nach Essos fahren wo sie verbündete haben. Die Königin hörte nicht zu und schaute auf den Boden des Bootes.

Die Kinder in ihren Armen schrieen doch sie reagierte nicht. Die Magd machte sich sorgen und als sie gerade etwas fragen wollte sah sie wie der gesamte Schritt der Königin voller Blut war.

Sie schaute die Königin ins Gesicht und sie war kreide Bleich. Sie hörte auf mit rudern und legte die Kinder ruhig auf eine Decke und wand sich der Königin zu.

Sie legte die Königin hin und versuchte alles was in ihrer Macht stand um ihr zu helfen. Doch es half nichts. Die Königin hatte keinen einzigen Ausdrucke in ihrem Gesicht nur eine einzige Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter und dann schließlich starb sie in den Armen der Magd...

7 Jahre später.

„Daenerys alles okay ?" sprach Elaena als sie eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Schwester legte. Daenerys kam wieder zu sich nachdem sie im Garten saß und träumte. „Ja alles gut ich wollte einfach ein bisschen für mich sein." antwortete sie lächelnd. Elaena setzte sich neben ihr auf die Wiese und beide genossen die schöne Sommerbrise und die Sonnenstrahlen.


	2. Daenerys und Elaena

Okay ich möchte gerne erklären was so die Charakteristischen Unterschiede von Daenerys und Elaena sind. Also viel Spaß💕

——————

Elaena Sturmtochter Targaryen:

Augenfarbe: Lila

Alter: Am Schluss (23)

Sexuelle Orientierung: Bisexuell 

Charakter:  
\- Witzig  
\- Charmant  
\- Klever  
\- Einfühlsam 

Schwächen:  
\- In manchen Momenten ernst zu sein  
\- Nicht Feuer Immun,  
\- Selten verantwortungsbewusst in Situationen 

Vorlieben:  
\- Tanzen  
\- Kämpfen  
\- Feiern  
\- Trinken

Fähigkeiten:  
\- Gut mit Schwert und Bogen  
\- Gute Zuhörerin und Freundin.

Beschreibung: Elaena ist eine sehr lebendige Person, die gerne anderen Menschen hilft. Die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben ist, ihre Schwester Daenerys, mit der sie eine enge Bindung hat und auf die sie aufschaut. Sie soll ihren Bruder Viserys heiraten und Erben bekommen mit dem sie nicht einverstanden ist, da sie von sich aus sagt das sie überhaupt keine Kinder möchte. Sie ist ein Freigeist und möchte von keinem Partner abhängig sein.  
___________________________________  
Beachte!: Ich werde jetzt das gleiche mit Daenerys machen und natürlich spiegelt jeder Mensch Personen anders wieder, dass heißt es werden möglicherweise ein paar Leute geben die mit meiner Wiedergabe von ihr nicht einverstanden sind. Gibt bitte Rücksicht. Ich geh nicht nach Buch Dany. Dankeeeeeee ^^  
___________________________________

Daenerys Sturmtochter Targaryen:

Augenfarbe: Grün-Blau Golden 

Alter: Am Schluss (23)

Sexuelle Orientierung: Noch Unklar 

Charakter:  
\- Ehrgeizig  
\- Verantwortungsvoll  
\- Familienbewusst 

Schwächen:  
\- Mögliches Impulsives Handeln  
\- Sehr Temperamentvoll  
\- Nicht richtig mit Schwert und Bogen umgehen können 

Vorlieben:  
\- Auf Drogon fliegen  
\- Sich mit ihrer Schwester unterhalten  
\- Generell mit ihren Drachen zusammen sein

Fähigkeiten:  
\- Feuer Immun  
\- Mutter der Drachen  
\- Gute Zuhörerin und Feundin

Beschreibung: Daenerys ist eine sehr Temperamentvolle und Familienbewusste Person die gerne mit ihrer Schwester und Drachen Zeit verbringt. Sie soll von ihrem Großen Bruder Viserys aus, Khal Drogo heiraten, damit er mit seinem Khalasar Königsmund zurückerobern kann. Daenerys ist damit eigentlich nicht einverstanden da sie jemanden heiraten möchte den Sie liebt und mit dem Sie eine Familie gründen kann. Doch ebenfalls möchte sie nicht abhängig von einem Partner sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay das wars hoffe es war interessant und überschaubar. Okiii bis zum nächsten Kapitel byeeee


	3. Daisy

Essos  
(Alter: 9)

„An was denkst du ?" fragte sie Daenerys mit dem Kopf zum Himmel gerichtet.  
Sie antwortete nicht.

„Dany ?" Elaena drehte sich zu ihr hin.  
„Denkst du es existieren noch Drachen? Irgendwo weit weg?" Sie war erst ein bisschen irritiert , da die Frage so unerwartet gestellt wurde, doch fing sie dann an darüber nachzudenken. 

Drachen? Es gibt schon seit Hunderten von Jahren keine Drachen mehr, das hat Viserys ihr jedenfalls erzählt.

Im Unterricht redeten sie ebenfalls darüber. Wie ihre Vorfahren auf dem Rücken von den riesigen Drachen gekämpft haben . Doch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen jemals selbst auf eines zu steigen. So groß und gefährlich wie sie aussahen.

„Ich denke eher nicht. Viserys meinte alle seien ausgestorben."   
„Mhm...wahrscheinlich hast du recht" sagte Dany und setzte sich auf nachdem sie wieder zu sich kam. 

Elaena setzte sich mit ihr auf und lächelte ihr zu. Wie sehr sie ihre Schwester liebte und vergötterte. Sie sahen vielleicht beinahe identisch aus doch hatten sie Persönlichkeiten die nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten. 

Jedoch waren sie wie seelenverwandte, beste Freunde. Eine Person die immer für den anderen da ist, in guten und schlechten Zeiten. Sie waren vielleicht grade mal 9 Jahre alt doch hatten sie eine Verbindung als lebten sie schon eine Ewigkeit. 

Daenerys setzte sich richtig auf und betrachtete ihre Schwester ausgiebig. Ihr fiel auf, dass Elaenas Haare halb zusammen geflochten waren, es sah so aus als habe ihre Schwester versucht sich die Haare selbst du flechten, doch scheiterte sie vergeblich.

Ihre silber lockigen Strähnen die aus der Frisur heraus standen, lagen zerzaust auf ihren Schultern. Daenerys kicherte bei dem Anblick. „Ela deine Haare was hast du gemacht?" sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Sogar ihr Bauch tat schon weh.

Elaena schaute sie verdutzt an. „Naja ich hab versucht meine Haare zu flechten, wie du immer. Doch es ist nicht so schön wie bei dir." sagte sie geknickt. 

Nachdem Dany sich beruhigt hatte kam sie näher zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihr hin. „Es ist wunderschön doch lass mich ein paar klitzekleine Veränderungen vornehmen." 

Sie öffnete die falsch geflochtenen Stellen und berichtigte sie. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Ela einen wunderschöne Frisur. 

Ihre langen Haare waren in zwei geflochtenen Strähnen zusammen gebunden. Skeptisch schau Dany ihr Werk an und überlegte nachdenklich wie sie ihre Schwester aufmuntern kann. 

Zwischen den ganzen schrecklichen Jahren die Ela hinter sich hat sollte sie sich als was besonderes fühlen. Denn genau das ist sie nämlich, etwas ganz besonderes. „ Irgendetwas fehlt noch." sie schaut sich um und pflückte kleine Gänseblümchen, von der grünen Blumenwiese und setzte sie noch an ein paar Stellen in ihr Haar. 

Schließlich schaute Dany zufrieden ihre Schwester an. „So jetzt siehst du perfekt aus." Elas grinsen wurde immer breiter und sie strahlte schließlich. 

Sie tastete vorsichtig an ihrer Frisur. „Jetzt seh ich so aus wie du!!" gab sie mit stolz von sich. „Nein noch viiiiieeel besser" antwortete sie und beide umarmten sich innig. 

Da waren sie, die letzten lebenden Prinzessinnen aus dem Hause Targaryen. Ohne Mutter oder Vater. Natürlich hatten sie noch einen Bruder Viserys, doch er veränderte sich immer mehr zu eine gemeine ungezogenen Jungen.

Rhaegal der andere Bruder ist bei der Rebellion ums leben gekommen. Ach hätten sie ihn gerne kennenlernen. 

Sie erfuhren nur über Viserys seine Geschichte von Rhaegar und seine Charakter, Art und Erlebnisse. Er erzählte, Rhaegar sei ein exzellenter Kämpfer gewesen und Krieger. Doch ob das stimmte? Viserys war selbst erst 14, doch wem sollten sie sonst glauben? 

„Dany? Versprich mir wir werden uns niemals trennen." Daenerys löste sich von ihr und antworte entschlossen. „Niemals. Ich verspreche es".

Elaena hob ihren kleine Finger „ Ehrenwort?" Dany umklammerte ihren Finger und nickte. „Ehrenwort"  
Wenn sie beieinander waren, fühlten sie sich komplett. Einfach zwei Schwestern in einer riesigen Welt. Sie hatte das Gefühl als wenn keiner ihnen etwas antuen könne. Nein nicht wenn sie beieinander waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay das war jetzt eine eher kurzes Kapitel, aber ich verspreche das auch längere kommen werden. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.   
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel .  
> Byeeee


	4. Möchtest du den Drachen erwecken?

Essos  
(Alter: 15)

Es war spät Nachmittags und es fing schon an zu dämmern. Daenerys saß am Tisch im Esszimmer und hörte gespannt zu, wie Magister Illyrio über die Geschichten Ihrer Vorfahren sprach. 

Elaena dagegen stand Draußen im Garten und wirbelte mit einem Stock wild herum. Sie hatte ein paar Tricks bei anderen Schwertkämpfern gesehen und wollte sie unbedingt selbst beherrschen. 

„Und so haben deine Vorfahren eine prächtige Stadt wie Königsmund errichtet" sprach Illyrio. Sie sehnte sich nach dieser Stadt. Ihr Zuhause. Der Ort wo sie sich endlich sicher und geborgen fühlt. Wie die Menschen Dort sein mögen? Sind sie freundlich? Wie es wohl Dort aussehen mag? 

„Ist es wirklich soo groß?" fragte sie gespannt. „Oh ja, Menschen aus aller Welt kommen dort zusammen, Norden bis Süden, Westen und Osten.

„Ohh und der Thron, man sagt er bestehe aus Tausenden von Schwertern, Prinzessin." Daenerys wollte sich gerade dazu äußern, als Viserys rein stolziert kam. „Ja und genau auf dem, meine geliebte Schwester, werde ich bald sitzen." Verkündete er mit stolz. 

„Ja euer Gnaden bald, Ihr müsst euch nur noch ein wenig gedulden." sprach Magister Illyrio und stand auf. „Ich hoffe es dauert nicht mehr lange, denn langsam verliere ich die Geduld." gab er ungeduldig und wütend von sich. 

Dany hielt nicht mehr so viel von ihrem Bruder nachdem er sich so drastisch verändert hatte. Ob er es wirklich auf den Thron schaffen würde? Das bezweifelte sie und auch wenn er es schaffen würde, sie könne nicht von ihm behaupten ein guter König zu sein.

„Wo ist Elaena?!" „Oh sie ist mal wieder Draußen im Garten und..." er drehte sich um, Dany und Viserys folgten seinen Blick. „Was macht sie da?! Hol sie sofort her!" Magister Illyrio stand auf und lief los zu ihr. 

Nun waren nur noch Er und Dany im Raum. „Viserys..., „ sie schluckte kurz und fuhr fort, „...sie wollte nur ein paar Tricks üben. Sie hat es nicht bö..." sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden als er ihr ins Wort fiel. „Du!, „ er kam näher auf sie zu und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf sie. 

Seine Hand zitterte von der ganzen Anspannung und Aufregung. „ Du hast mir garnichts zu sagen! Du bist nur meine kleine Schwester und ich bald dein König also habe mehr Respekt! Du möchtest doch nicht den Drachen erwecken oder?!" nur noch wenige Meter waren ihre Gesichter entfernt und Dany rückte mit ihrem Kopf ein Stück zurück. 

Sie schaute auf den Steinboden. Sie wusste was dann passieren würde, sie konnte garnicht mehr zählen wie viele Blaue Flecken sie von ihm hatte. Sie hatte irgendwann aufgehört mitzuzählen. 

Sie wusste niemand könne ihr da heraus helfen also musste sie es über sich ergehen lassen. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand damit sie ihn anschaute. „Wir haben uns doch verstanden oder?!" sie nickte nur leicht und er lies sie ruckartig los. 

Sein Oberteil, das durch die ruckartigen Bewegung sich verschoben hatte, richtete er wieder und entfernte sich von ihr. Dany schaute wieder auf den Boden. Sie wollte einfach verschwinden, weglaufen mit ihrer Schwester, einfach irgendwo hin. Überall is es besser als hier. 

Sie schaute erst wieder auf, als sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte. „Ich sollte kommen?" fragte Elaena naiv und lief in den Raum hinein. „Wer hat dir erlaubt Draußen so etwas lächerliches zu üben?" er kam näher auf sie zu und Dany wusste genau was gleich passieren würde, daher richtete sie ihren Blick so weit weg wie möglich von den beiden. 

Sie konnte das nicht mitansehen. „Niemand ich dachte nur..." und dann war es schon passiert. Dany drückte, vor Schreck, bei dem lauten Geräusch ihre Augen zusammen. 

Da stand Elaena, die Hand an ihre Wange gelegt, ein Stück weiter weg von ihm, da die Wucht des Schlags sie zum stolpern brachte. „Du machst das nie wieder!! Ist das klar!" In seinen Augen konnte man kein Stück Reue oder Emotionen erkennen. Nur pure Wut. Es war kein Stück mehr von dem alten und freundlichen Viserys mehr übrig.

Ela beruhigte sich, stand wieder aufrecht und nahm die Hand von der jetzt roten, brennenden, Wange. Sie hatte es so sat immer ruhig zu bleiben. Weder Daenerys noch sie hatten so etwas verdient. Wie oft hatten sie sich immer wieder eingeredet, dass er doch ihr Bruder sei und vielleicht noch ein Fünkchen von dem alten Viserys in ihm steckt. Den Bruder den die beiden so sehr schätzen, doch sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass er fort war und nicht mehr wieder kommen wird. 

Die ganze Wut der ganzen Tage, Wochen, Monat brodelten in ihr. Und auch wenn es wahrscheinlich ein Fehler war konnte sich sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ihre Miene veränderte sich. Sie verspürte nur noch Wut. „Du hast mir garnichts zu sagen!" gab sie laut von sich. „Wie kannst du nur so mit deinem König reden?!" Er holte aus und schluck sie noch einmal nur auf der anderen Seiten. Doch lies sie sich davon nicht ruhig stellen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht so über sich Ergehen lassen, nicht für immer. Er musste in seine Schranken gewiesen werden. Irgendjemand musste es tun. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dany sich in ihre Gedanken zurückgezogen. Oh würde sie gerne ihrer armen Schwester helfen doch wusste sie, dass dadurch beide nur noch größeren Ärger bekommen würden. Sie hat es schon so einige Male versucht doch ging es überhaupt nicht gut aus. 

Elaena grinste „Du bist noch kein König! Du wünscht du wärst einer aber das wirst du nie! Du bist nichtmal ein richtiger Dra..." so schnell wie es passierte konnte sie es garnicht realisieren. Viserys ging auf sie los und schlug sie zu Boden, er hörte nicht auf, auf sie einzuschlagen. 

Er schlug sie immer weiter bis sie sogar schon Blut spuckte. „ICH bin dein König!! Das einzige was dich besonders macht ist dein Hübsches Gesicht!! Mal schauen was passiert wenn du das auch nicht mehr hast!!" er schlug und schlug, er realisierte nicht ein mal mehr, dass Elaena garnichts mehr von sich gab und komplett still war. 

Der Raum füllte sich mit den Geräuschen der Schläge. Das wars für Daenerys, sie konnte nicht mehr dasitzen und nichts tun. Sie stand auf, lief zügig auf die beiden zu und versuchte Viserys von ihr loszureißen. „Viserys Stop!! Bitte hör aus!!" Doch er wurde dadurch nur wütender und stand auf, jetzt war sie an der Reihe, dachte her sich. Sie hatten alle kein Recht sich ihren zukünftigen König so zu verhalten. Sie sollten Respekt vor ihm haben. Er war wie im Rausch. Er brauchte nicht einmal mehr einen Grund um jemanden zu bestrafen. 

Er wollte gerade ausholen als eine Magd hinein gelaufen kam. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören",sie schaute auf den Boden zu Elaena die hustend versuchte sich zu beruhigen, dann wieder zu ihm und Daenerys die mit einem Bettelnden Blick nach Hilfe bat, „ Ich komme später wieder." 

Sie drehte sich um und wollte grade hinauslaufen als Viserys mürrisch von sich gab „Was ist denn?" Sie drehte sich wieder um. „Magister Illyrio wollte Sie sprechen." gab sie mit zitternder Stimme von sich. Währendem die beiden sprachen, schaute Dany nur runter zu ihrer Schwester und hoffte das sie ihr so schnell wie möglich helfen konnte. 

„Ich komme" Die Magd nickte und lief wieder zurück. Er richtete seine Kleidung und schüttelte seine Hand die von den Schlägen weh taten. Er kam so nah zu Dany das sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. „Du hast nochmal Glück gehabt." Er drehe sich zu Ela „Wenn du kämpfen lerne willst dann darfst du dich aber nicht so einfach besiegen lassen, also lass es lieber und belass es bei den Männern." er lachte und lief aus dem Raum. 

Schnell rannte sie zu Elaena hin und half ihr hoch auf einen Stuhl. Sie fackelte nicht lange herum und holte ein Becher Wasser und eine feuchten Lappen. Vorsicht tupfte sie das ganze Blut ab. 

Als das ganze Blut weg und der Becher leer war , atmete sie auf vor Erleichterung, dass es so weit ihrer Schwester gut ging. „Ohh Gott, das ist alles nur meine Schuld, ich hätte ihn nicht davor wütend machen sollen. Es tut mir so leid" sie umfasste Elas Wangen vorsichtig mit ihren Händen. 

Elaena versuchte zu lächelte. „Ach was, wir wissen beide, dass es so oder so darauf hingelaufen wäre. Es ist alles gut nur meine Wangen brenne ein bisschen also AUA Dany" Daenerys kicherte und nahm schnell ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht, hielte dafür Elaenas Hände fest. 

Das liebte sie so sehr an ihr, sie brachte sie immer zum Lachen. Bei ihr fühlte sie sich einfach...Sicher. „Aber du hast aus den Mund geblutet" sagte sie besorgt. Sie antwortete lächelten „Es sah schlimmer aus als es in Wirklichkeit war. Es ist wirklich alles gut aber...Danke...Dany." 

Tränen kullerten Daenerys Wange herunter. „Ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren" „ Du wirst mich nicht so schnell los, versprochen." Sie umarmten sich fest und beharrten eine zeitlang so. „Ich wüsste echt nicht wie ich, dass alles ohne dich aushalten würde." sprach Daenerys mit dem Gesicht in Elaenas Schulter vergraben. „Ich auch nicht." 

Was Dany nicht wusste war, dass Ela gelogen hatte, in Wahrheit schmerzten ihre Wangen enorme, doch wollte sie es nicht Daenerys sagen. Sie machte sich schon um zu vieles Sorgen, da musste nicht noch eine dazu kommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel?  
> Natürlich kommt noch die Badass Daenerys die wir alle kennen und lieben, doch das entwickelt mit der Zeit noch. Daenerys war in einer verzwickten Lage. Sie wusste das egal was sie getan hätte, Elaena dafür bezahlen müsse. Hoffe das konnte man gut verstehen.  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und seid gespannt auf den nächsten Teil.  
> Byeeeee


	5. The Bride

Essos

„Dany! Daenerys!" rief Elaena stürmend in ihr Zimmer. Sie saß vor einem Spiegel und flechtet sich die Haare. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Raum. Sie genoss die angenehme wärme.

Außer puste schloss Ela die Türe und setzte sich auf Danys Bett. Mit einer sanften Bewegung, drehte Daenerys sich mit ihrer fertigen Frisur um, „Du weißt das Viserys es nicht mag wenn wir zusammen sind, allein." sprach sie mit einer eher neutralen Stimme. 

Seit einer gewissen Zeit sollten die beiden Geschwister nicht mehr alleine unbeaufsichtigt zusammen sein da, Viserys das Gefühl bekam, dass sich die beiden hinter seinem Rücken lustig über ihn machten und Pläne gegen ihn schmiedeten, was total absurd war. 

Ebenfalls empfand er, das die Geschwister sich zusammen stärker fühlten und das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Hunderte male machte er klar, er seie doch der König und alle sollten Respekt vor ihm haben. 

Als Ela sich langsam beruhigte und einen normalen Atem Rhythmus gefunden hatte, sprang sie vom Bett auf und antwortete stotternd, „Ich weiß aber ich...ich...Magister Illyrio," sie zeigte auf die Tür, „Viserys hat mit Magister Illyrio über etwas gesprochen, als ich gerade an der Tür vorbei lief. Ich glaube sie vergaßen die Türe richtig zu schließen." bevor sie fortfahren konnte unterbrach Daenerys sie. Ela stand auf und setzte sich mit ihrer Schwester zurück aufs Bett . „Also ganz ruhig was hast du gehört?" 

Elaena wusste nicht wie sie es ihrer Schwester mitteilen sollte, doch dann redete sie einfach drauf los, „Sie haben vor..." sie zögerte. Dany nickte um zu symbolisieren, dass sie fortfahren solle. „Sie haben vor dich mit einem König, oder was er auch ist von einem Stamm zu vermählen. So bekäme Viserys seine notwenige Arme, um nach Königsmund zu gehen." Keiner sprach. Das Zimmer war totenstill. 

Daenerys konnte es nicht fassen. Sie dachte nicht, dass es noch schlimmer kommen konnte und doch saß sie jetzt hier und alles brach auf sie ein. „Ich verstehe nicht..." äußerte sie sich überwältigt, von all den Gefühlen die in ihr aufkamen - Trauer, Wut, Enttäuschung, alles prasselte auf sie herab. „Hat...hat er auch gesagt wann?" Jetzt war sie diejenige die stotterte. 

„Möglicherweise, doch ich musste schnell weiter sonst hätten sie mich möglicherweise erwischt." Dany nickte und blickte auf den Boden. „Ich...ich bekomme keine Luft." versuchte sie heraus zu bekommen. Sie stand auf, um am Fenster frische Luft zu schnappen. Ela folgte ihr. 

Als Dany am Fenster ankam, atmete sie tief ein und aus. Ebenso blickte sie nach draußen. Ihre Schwester überlegte sich währenddessen wie sie sie beruhigen könne. Behutsam legte Elaena eine Hand auf Daenerys ihren Rücken, Dany zuckte zusammen. 

Es kam Elaena so vor, als ob sie garnicht anwesend war und sie ihre Schwester aus etwas heraus gerissen hatte. Langsam strich sie über ihren Rücken , „Aber was ich noch gehört habe ist, dass wir mit dir Reisen werden. Du wirst nicht alleine sein, dass verspreche ich dir." Sie rückte näher zu ihrer Schwester und umarmte sie innig. 

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn er dir nur ein Haar krümmt bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um." Sie meinte es total ernst. Niemand tut ihrer Schwester weh. Eher gesagt nicht noch eine Person. Daenerys schaute endlich wieder zu Ela. Ihre Augen waren errötet, ebenfalls von den Tränen leicht angeschwollen. Ihr Gesicht sah Kreide bleich aus. „Sag das nicht." Sie wünschte niemanden den tot. Nichtmal ihren schlimmsten Feinden.

Die Geschwister standen sich gegenüber. „Ich mein es so." „Ich weiß, doch man wünscht niemanden den tot." sie atmete einmal noch tief ein und aus, dann lief sie wieder auf's Bett zu. Elaena stand für ein paar Sekunden noch einfach so da. 

In ihrem bisherigen Leben hatte sie eins gelernt, manche Menschen haben es verdient zu sterben. Es klopfte an der Tür. Beide erschraken und schauten sich aufgeregt an. „Miest." flüsterte Dany. 

„Prinzessin?", sprach eine vertraute Stimme. Es war Edna, eine Dienerin des Hofes. Sie war so ziemlich die einzige, die freundlich zu den Mädchen war. „Ja?", antwortete sie. „Das Abendessen steht bereit"   
„Oh...okay ich komme gleich." Daenerys hatte nach dieser Neuigkeiten den Appetit verloren. „Prinzessin es tut mir leid, doch mir wurde von ihren Bruder befohlen, sie zum Esszimmer zu begleiten. Beide schauten sich nachdenklich an. 

Was sollen sie machen? Als nichts zurück kam wurde der Dienerin unwohl. „Prinzessin? Ist alles okay bei euch? Wir müssen wirklich los, Ihr wisst euer Bruder lässt nicht gerne auf sich warten."

Dany lief auf Elaena zu und flüsterte:„Ich werde einfach mit ihr mit gehen und ein paar Minuten später kommst du nach okay?" Sie nickte nur. Daenerys öffnete die Tür und als sie grade mit ihr mitlaufen wollte, lächelte Edna. „Sie ist hier bei euch oder?" äußerte sie sich. „Was? Nein ich..." Daenerys war noch nie die beste Lügnerin. „Alles gut ich sage ihm nichts." Auf einmal stand Ela an der Tür und grinste beschämt. „Es ist alles gut, nur wir müssen echt los. Also kommt bevor euch jemand sieht." 

Beim Abendessen   
Alle aßen und niemand sprach bevor Viserys mit der Neuigkeit heraus platzte. „Ich habe etwas zu verkünden", sprach er stolz. Daenerys und Elaena saßen voneinander getrennt am Tisch. Beide wussten schon auf was es hinaus laufen würde.

Magister Illyrio und die Zwillinge schauten aufmerksam zu Viserys. „Daenerys meine geliebte Schwester, Ein König von so einem Stamm wird dich zu seiner Frau und somit Königin nehmen. Dafür bekomme ich endlich die erforderliche Arme, um unser Zuhause zurück zu erobern." „Wenn ich kurz etwas hinzufügen dürfte Euer Gnaden.", Viserys nickte.

„Dieser König ist der Anführer der Dothraki. Sie haben etwas andere Ethiken als wir, doch sind sie dennoch sehr Mächtig." Er redete weiter und weiter doch Daenerys hatte gar nicht mehr zugehört.

Jetzt ist es offiziell. Sie hatte noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung gehabt, dass Ela sich nur verhört hatte doch jetzt.... Ihr wurde nur noch schlecht. Sie blickte auf den Teller der vor ihr stand, währenddessen schaute Ela ihre Schwester voller Mitleid an. 

Sie musste doch irgendetwas tun können. Plötzlich kam es aus ihr heraus, „Was ist wenn ich ihn heirate?" Alle schauten sie überrascht an. Daenerys konnte nicht fassen was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

Sie wollte grade Einspruch erheben als Viserys anfing zu lachen. „HAHAH ist das dein ernst? Ein guter Witz!" Er schaute zu Magister Illyrio der daraufhin auch anfing zu kichern. „Du?!"   
„Warum nicht? Wir sehen fast identisch aus. Was machen die Augen da für einen großen Unterschied?" 

Sie wusste das Daenerys eines Tages eine Familie Gründen wollte, mit Kindern, einen Partner den sie liebte, mit allem Drum und Dran. Ela hingegen hielte von all dem nicht sehr viel. Daher würde sie dieses große Opfer vollbringen, um ihre Schwester davor zu schützen. Sie würde das gleiche auch für Elaena tun dessen war sie sich bewusst. 

„Du?! HAHAHA. Nein du wärst viel zu sturköpfig außerdem habe ich für dich schon ganz andere Pläne. Wir werden Dany begleiten und wenn wir einmal Zuhause sind wirst du MEINE Kinder austragen, so wie es sich für eine Frau gehört."   
Jetzt wurde Ela blass. Sie war sprachlos. Bei den Targaryan ist so etwas normal, dass wusste sie bereits jedoch hatte sie gedacht, dass Dany die Person wäre. 

Beide saßen sprachlos am Esstisch. „Kommt dieser König hier her?" fragte Elaena. „Ja Morgen. Also esst. Ihr müsst heute früh zu Bett gehen. Immerhin präsentiert ihr die Schönheit unseres Hauses." Nach dieser Antwort aß er weiter als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Die Schwestern jedoch hatten mittlerweile den Appetit gänzlich verloren.

Nächster Tag  
Daenerys stand am Balkon des Waschraumes und beobachtete die Aussicht. Das Wetter war perfekt. Die Sonne strahlte angenehm warm auf Danys Haut, ebenfalls zwitscherten die Vögel friedlich aus der Ferne.

„Daenerys?!" rief Viserys, sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Jetzt geht es los. Das ist der Tag an dem sich alles verändern würde für sie. Sie lief der Stimme entgegen. „Daenerys." sprach er noch einmal während er um die Ecke lief. Dany erblickte ein Kleid in seinen Händen. 

Aufgeregt lief er Daenerys entgegen. „Da ist ja unsere künftige Braut. Sieh her" Er kam näher auf sie zu. „Ein Geschenk von Illyrio. Sie standen sich direkt gegenüber. „Fass es mal „, sie zögerte, „Fass ihn an, nur zu, streich über den Stoff" sprach er begeistert. Nichts und niemanden konnte ihm diesen Tag heute kaputt machen. 

So lange hatte er darauf gewartet und jetzt ist er seinem Traum zum greifen nah. Dany strich sanft über den Stoff. Sie hatte noch nie so etwas weiches gespürt. Während Daenerys sich Gedanken über denn Preis des Kleides gemachte, sprach Viserys immer noch total begeistert von dem Kleid „Ein großzügiger Gastgeber, nicht wahr?" Dany konnte es einfach nicht zurück halten. „Seit über einem Jahr sind wir seine Gäste und er hat nie etwas von uns verlangt."

„Illyrio ist kein Narr. Er weiß das ich meine Freunde nicht vergesse wenn ich erste mal den Thron besteige." Sie bezweifelte, dass er es auf den Thron schaffen würde, doch wollte sie lediglich Nachhause und deswegen musste sie ein bisschen glauben in ihren Bruder haben. Ein letztes bisschen. 

„Du hältst dich gebeugt" merkte er an. Er betrachtete sie ausgiebig. Er musste zugeben eine gewisse Anziehung gegenüber ihr zu verspüren . Er gab das Kleid einer Dienerin und öffnete nach dem betrachten von ihr, die Schlaufen. Sie versuchte es einfach auszublenden, diese unangenehme Situation, ihre Umgebung. Einfach alles. Sie lebte nur noch in ihren Gedanken. Es wär mittlerweile normal für sie geworden. 

Währenddessen er das Kleid öffnete sprach er „Lass sie sehen, dass du eine Frau geworden bist.", dann fiel der Stoff zu Boden. Er beobachtete ihren nackten Körper eine weile lang sagte jedoch nichts. Sie war perfekt dachte er sich. Der Kahl könne ihr unmöglich widerstehen. Das bestätigte, für ihn nur nochmal, wie gut sein Platz aufgehen würde. Er berührte sie sanft an der Brust. Wie schnell die Zeit verging. Nun war sie eine wirklich Frau geworden. 

Daenerys versuchte immer noch alles auszublenden. Jede Berührung, jeder unangenehme Moment. Sie fühlte sich weniger wie ein Mensch, mehr als eine Wahre die begutachtet worden ist. Alle Diener die sich im Raum befanden ignorierten, was er tat und gingen ihren Taten nach, dass Becken mit heißem Wasser zu befühlen.

Sein ganzer Plan würde zu Grunde gehen, wenn Daenerys nur eine Fehler machen würde. „Ich erwarte heute Perfektion von dir. Wirst du das hinbekommen?" nun sahen sie sich beide direkt an. Dany sagte nichts. Sie schluckte. „Du willst doch nicht den Drachen wecken oder?" 

Bei diesem Satz verspürte Daenerys nur noch Angst und Wut. Wut das sie ihr eigenes Leben nicht in der Hand hielt. Einfach keine Kontrolle darüber besaß. Ist das so überhaupt leben? „Nein", antwortete sie leise. Mit einem zufrieden lächelten entfernt sich Viserys. 

Als er wieder kurz vor der Ecke war blieb er stehen und sprach zum Abschluss noch: „Wenn sie die Geschichte meiner Regentschaft schreiben, süße Schwester, wird es heißen sie begann heute." dann verschwand er um die Ecke.

Daenerys stand schließlich alleine im Raum. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen das alle gegangen waren. Dany drehte sich zum Becken um und stieg langsam ins Wasser. Es dampfte kräftig doch die Hitze störte sie nicht. Sie betrachtete die Aussicht aus dem Balkon. Bald wird sie fort sein. Irgendwo da draußen. Weit weg von Zuhause. Zuhause. Ist es so wie Viserys es immer beschrieben hatte? Hielten sie wirklich Flaggen in die höhe und erwarteten unsere Rückkehr? Diese und noch weitere Fragen stellte sie sich oft. 

„Es ist zu heiß milady" sprach eine der Dienerinnen die zurückkam, doch Daenerys stieg weiter ins Wasser. Sie mochte die Hitze schon immer sehr gerne. Sie ist damit aufgewachsen. In der Hitze zu leben.

Was währenddessen bei Elaena geschah  
"Edna du musst doch Dany irgendwie helfen können?" sprach sie währenddessen ihr die silbernen Haare gebürstet wurden. „Ich kann leider nichts tun Milady. Mir sind die Hände gebunden. Ich bin nur eine Dienerin. " sprach sie mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Es ist doch unfair." beschwerte Ela sich. „Ich kann nicht einfach daneben stehen und zuschauen wie sie immer unglücklicher wird." Edna stoppte. „Sind wir fertig?" fragte Elaena überrascht und drehte sich zu ihr um. 

„Das beste was du in der jetzigen Situation tun kannst, ist für deine Schwester da zu sein, verstehst du? Das heißt auch, dass du sie nicht in Komplikationen hineinziehen solltest, wenn ich dies so anmerken darf. Leider muss sie da jetzt durch und Ihr könnt nicht glauben wie sehr ich mir wünschte dass ich helfen könnte. Geh mit ihr zusammen dadurch. Wenn ich meine volle Meinung sagen darf." Elaena nickte aufmerksam. „Ich glaube den letzten Halt den Eure Schwester hat seid Ihr. Sie liebt euch über alles. Bleibt einfach für sie da in der kommenden Zeit. Egal was passiert." 

Die Prinzessin hielte sich nochmal ihre Sätze vor Augen. Sie hat womöglich recht. Wenn ich versuche ihr irgendwie zu helfen, dann wird sie nur in Ärger reingezogen. „Okay ich verspreche es." antwortete sie. „Also na dann wir sind fertig."   
Es ist soweit. Los gehts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist ein längeres Kapitel.  
> Ihr glaubt garnicht wie weird es für mich war den Teil mit Dany und Viserys zu schreiben trotzdem hoffe ich das es euch gefallen hat.  
> Was sagt ihr zum Kapitel?  
> Byeeee.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay das war das erste Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und seid gespannt auf das nächste. Ich fand die Idee mit den Zwillingen so gut das ich es einfach schreiben musste. Also das wars, bis zum nächsten Teil. Schreibt gerne eure Meinung in die Kommentare.  
> Byeee


End file.
